Everything Will Be Alright
by jackptollers
Summary: I had never been so scared in my entire life. But the odd thing was, it wasn't me who was in danger. DM/GW oneshot


(A/N) Hello lovely people of fanfiction!

This is just something I wrote last night on my iPod then posted for fun. Don't judge, it's pretty hard to write well whilst typing on an iPod. I'll edit later, but this is what I have so far. I really like the GW/DM pairing, so here goes!

Love you guys!

C. E. Sparks

P.S. Oh and, by the way, I don't curse in real life, so I might be a bit off. I _literally_ had to look some of it up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you guys think I own Harry potter, ya'll should probably go visit Madam Pomfrey. **

**Everything Will Be Alright- oneshot**

**_C. E. Sparks_**

I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with my face buried in my hands. The ceremony was still fresh in my memory, and my left forearm continued to burn an inch beneath my skin. There was no way to soothe the scorching heat, though not for a lack of trying. But I knew in my heart the pain would never truly fade away. It went to deep.

I remembered swearing the oath that would forever bind me to the Dark Lord, and I suddenly felt sick. By saying that oath, I had become a repulsive enemy of the girl I loved. And she would never be able see past that hateful mark on my arm. The truth was, I had changed. Beginning to walk the Dark path meant that I couldn't turn back, and it had made me want to do just that. I was totally miserable.

I risked a swift look at the Gryffindor table. She was there, of course, talking to Harry Potter. Potter. Why must my life be so complicated? And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Merlin only knows the number of times I had tried to forget my feelings for her. Nothing could change them. I recalled the first time I had realized I loved her. It was earlier this year, when the Carrows had taken control of the school. The _Golden Trio_, as they were referred to now, had been off doing some blasted heroic quest thing. It had been the night after my father killed my mother. From the moment I had realized what Lucius had done, I was able to see with new eyes the raw evilness of my father; the evil that I had for so long revered.

She and Longbottom had restarted that goddamn Dumbledore's Army group. Not that I didn't want to blow my cover and join them; but still, they made my life hell. Especially seeing as they had still thought I was on the Dark side. The DA was already beginning to wreak havoc on the school, and I could see that it was going to go too far. One of them was going to get hurt. I prayed it wasn't her.

When I had first felt this unexpected protectiveness for her was the day I realized that I liked her. I had been repressing my feelings for so long that when I finally came to terms with them, I was able to let my feelings for her progress farther. I had fallen in love with her shortly after that, and I still remembered how it had happened.

_I was walking up to visit the Headmaster. _Voldemort's _Army still thought I was on their side too, and I had to keep spying on the DA under pain of death._

Without my consent, I felt moisture spring into my eyes. I put my face in my hands again, completely depressed.

_I heard yelling as I approached the Headmaster's office. _I could still see in my mind's eye the small girl being thrown out of the office._ And she was still fighting! She was trying to grab something from Snape's hand. A sword. That was odd. The Carrow twins were there too. All of a sudden she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Something exploded inside of me, and it took all I had not to make the roof come crashing down from the sudden burst of anger. I saw Alecto Carrow's eyes widen when she did not scream out, and I assumed his _cruciatus _curse__ was not on the lighter end of the scale. __I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life. I didn't know what I would do without her, even if the feelings were not mutual. She was funny, perceptive, a little mischievous, gorgeous, and kind. _And bloody hell, that girl could fight.

_I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran up to stop them from hurting her. I was so mad I was beyond words. She had already passed out from the pain at this point. The Carrows looked surprised at the rage on my face. All of a sudden I remembered who I was supposed to be, and covered up by asking what the filthy blood traitor had done, wincing internally. Shortly after, the teachers retreated back into headmaster's office, leaving her unconscious and abandoned on the cold stone floor. But I knew her troubles were far from over; there would be hell to pay. She was still unconscious, so I hesitantly walked forward, and I knelt by her unmoving frame. A trickle of blood ran down her brow. I wiped it off with my sleeve. I cautiously tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She would fight for what she loved, and she loved everything. I could see that it pained her to hurt anyone; even me, her enemy. And I loved her. And that was that._

At the time I had been just so confused. There was no possible way I could love her: One, she was a Gryffindor. Two; she was a temperamental git who would curse me into oblivion if I so much as annoyed her. Three; she had 6 older brothers plus Potter who would curse me into oblivion if I so much as annoyed her. Four; she was Ginny Weasley. And Five... She was Ginny Weasley!

Of course Narcissa knew. She was my mother. I remembered coming home one night to find the golden trio arrive in my living room. I just couldn't look anyone of them in the eye, knowing that they loved Ginny just as much as I did. I felt like giving them away and betraying her friends would be betraying her. Later that night, I had just sat in my mother's arms and cried. And cried. And cried. Yes, Draco bloody Malfoy had cried over a girl. Narcissa just sat there and held me as I poured out my feelings about Ginny to her. That was the night before Lucius had murdered her. On returning to Hogwarts, I was a changed man. I no longer saw the world in black and white. But it didn't even matter. I could not tell her I loved her, and she could never love me back. Hell, she probably even hated me.

I was so wrapped up in my misery that I was unaware of anything around me. I didn't notice Pansy trying to reclaim my attention, or Vincent wavinfg his massive paw in front of my face.

So naturally, I jumped when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked up impulsively, forgetting that my eyes were brimming with unshed tears. I nearly fell off of the bench. How the bloody hell did she _know_? My stormy gray eyes were met by beautiful chocolate ones. Her fiery red hair framed her creamy skin. I couldn't catch my breath. She still had her hand resting softly on my scorching left arm. Her touch brought a relief to the pain like I would never have thought possible. I gazed into her eyes in astonishment. "Everything will be alright, Draco," Ginny told me softly. And somehow, I knew it would be.

* * *

(A/N) Please please please review! It makes us writers feel appreciated. Tell me if you hate it, love it, like it, or any suggestions you might have!

**I might continue with this if I get like, 10 or so reviews or alerts. I don't know if it is worth it though, I have so many other projects! Let me know!**

Love you all!


End file.
